Ué, cadê a Sakura?
by oOoCris-chanoOo
Summary: - Cala a boca Naruto! Que tipo de presente é esse?  - O mesmo que eu dei ano passado! E pode ter certeza que ela adorou! Dattebayo!  - Um bloquinho de vale-rámen? Duvido!  fic feita p/ o aniversário da Sakura e eu sei... Ta MUITO atrasado! Reviews please!


_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto pertence à Kishimoto-sensei, que é uma besta por deixar o Sasuke e a Sakura separados até agora! ù.ú_

_Fic feita para o niver da minha heroína, a mais forte kunoichi de toda a Konoha!_

_**Haruno Sakura!.!.!.!.!**_

_**Espero que gostem! **_

_**Divirtam-se!**_

_**Explicações pelo atraso ao fim da fic... **_**n.n'**

_***Ué, cadê a Sakura?***_

Konoha, 28 de março, um grupo de shinobis se reuniam no Ichiraku´s para pensar no presente perfeito que dariam para a flor de cerejeira mais conhecida de todo o país do Fogo. – Haruno Sakura. – Dentre eles, sua melhor amiga loira Yamanaka Ino e seu também melhor amigo e também loiro, Uzumaki Naruto.

- Cala a boca Naruto! Que tipo de presente é esse?

- O mesmo que eu dei ano passado! E pode ter certeza que ela adorou! Dattebayo!

- Um bloquinho de vale-rámen? Duvido!

- Ah, sua porca chata! Aposto que ela nem vai ligar para os presentes que ganhar quando receber o do teme! – Naruto cruzou os braços e fez um bico emburrado, virando o rosto para o lado claramente irritado com aquela discussão.

- É isso! – Exclamou a loira, os olhos brilhando, um sorriso maior que o do próprio Naruto estava estampado em sua face.

- O que, Ino-chan?

- Ora Sai querido! O presente perfeito para a Sakura-testuda! Nossa! Como eu sou um gênio! – Empolgava-se a loira que agora dava pulinhos alegremente com o plano que traçava.

**..::oOo::..**

Na sala da Godaime, uma kunoichi de cabelos cor de rosa estava esperando uma resposta de sua shishou, todo ano era a mesma coisa, quer dizer, depois que ela fez 14, aquele era um pedido que se repetia todo ano, naquele mesmo dia. Já estava cansada daquilo tudo, porque não podia aproveitar seu aniversário ao lado de seus amigos como fazia antes?

Queria dar um bom chute nos traseiros daqueles seres sem vida que a importunavam todo o dia, principalmente naquela época do ano.

- Será que ano que vem você pode dar um jeito nisso, Sakura? Pode ser seu aniversário, mas preciso de você no hospital, seja no seu aniversário, no natal, ano novo e o escambau! Dê um jeito nisso o quanto antes! E saia da minha sala antes que eu me arrependa e faça você ficar aqui mesmo!

- Hai, shishou! Arigatou! – Curvou-se e saiu da sala apressada, Tsunade estava certa, nem ela mesma estava aguentando aquilo tudo.

**..::oOo::..**

Rapidamente se viu de frente ao imponente portão de Konoha, saltou sobre as árvores, enquanto fugia, quer dizer, saía da vila, encontrou-se com Sasuke e seu time Hebi voltando de uma missão, ambos se cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça. A rosada nunca deixou de amar o moreno, mas agora não vivia correndo atrás dele. Afinal, havia crescido e as atitudes de criança se foram junto com as lágrimas que derramou durante a ausência de Sasuke.

Logo desapareceu por sobre as árvores, Sasuke ainda se concentrou no chakara de Sakura até não conseguir senti-lo mais. Imaginou que a rosada iria para alguma missão, mas o que diabos Tsunade tinha na cabeça por deixar Sakura fazer uma missão sozinha? Não que estivesse preocupado com a kunoichi, só não gostava da idéia.

- Sakura-chan está mais bonita hoje, né Juugo? – Perguntou Suigetsu olhando o caminho que a kunoichi fizera.

-Hum... – Respondeu simplesmente o ruivo.

- Aquela garota? Só você mesmo pra achar beleza naquele troço cor de rosa, Suigetsu! – Falou Karin, a raiva transparecia em seu rosto.

- Até parece! Garanto que não sou não o único, não é mesmo, Sasuke? – Suigetsu percebeu quando o moreno deu um pequeno passo em falso, mas logo recuperou seu equilíbrio.

- Hn. – Agradeceu por estar liderando o grupo, caso contrário, eles poderiam ter visto o leve rubor que tomou conta de seu rosto.

- Tá vendo, quatro-olhos? Não sou o único e não me refiro só ao grupo de amigos dela não. Um dia, eu estava indo conversar um pouco com ela e ela estava fugindo de um bando de garotos. Felizmente, eu a salvei daqueles tarados, ela me agradeceu com um beijinho! Ah! – Suspirou – Acho que estou apaixonado! – Logo após falar isso, Suigetsu caiu na gargalhada, dessa vez, Sasuke precisou se apoiar no tronco de uma árvore para não cair. E com certeza Suigetsu estava se divertindo com a falta de controle de seu líder.

Sasuke nem notou, mas tinha desenvolvido um tic no olho. Desde quando Sakura possuía um fã clube? E desde quando ela sai distribuindo beijos? Mas uma coisa o incomodava mais que tudo: Desde quando **ele **se importava?

**..::oOo::..**

- É isso! Todos já sabem o que fazer? – Perguntou a loira.

- E-eu na-não sei se-se isso va-vai dar cer-certo. – Gaguejou a Hyuuga.

- Porque eu estou aqui mesmo? – Perguntou o outro Hyuuga.

- Ora, Neji meu amigo! Onde está seu Fogo da Juventude? – Lee mostrou-lhe o usual sorriso cega-tudo.

- Daqui a pouco, vai estar queimando essas taturanas que você tem no lugar de sobrancelhas! Eu acabei de voltar de uma missão rank-S, estou cansado e não tenho tempo para essas coisas!

- Ah, vai Neji-kun! Será divertido! Até o Kazekage está aqui! Onegai! – A jovem de Mitsashi fez bico, sabia que aquilo nunca falhava.

- Ok. – Disse num grunhido.

- Ah que legal´ttebayo! Vamos lá! Tá todo mundo aqui? – Perguntou Naruto.

- Falta o Uchiha. – Se pronunciou Gaara pela primeira vez.

- Ele não faz parte... – Ino abanou a mão em descaso, a verdade era que somente ela, Naruto, Hinata e Tenten sabiam do verdadeiro plano.

- Então tá! Não vamos nos separar por duplas nem por times, quero cada um procurando em cada esquina, em cada telhado, embaixo de pedras e o que for! Só peço uma coisa: Achem a Sakura!

Após dizer isso, todos desapareceram em uma gigante nuvem de fumaça, quem os vissem daquele jeito, pensariam que estavam participando de uma missão Rank-S.

E praticamente todos os shinobis da vila se encontravam naquela busca, entre eles, Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato, Genma e claro, os irmãos Sabaku.

**..::oOo::..**

Bateu na porta e logo que ouviu um _"entra" _um tanto quanto irritado, abriu a porta e deu de cara com uma Hokage praticamente espumando pela boca, meia dúzia de garotos com espirais nos olhos, três dele tinham rosas e outros tipos de flores nas mãos, dois traziam caixas que pareciam ser de chocolates e por último, mas não menos atrevido – pelo menos foi o que Sasuke pensou – trazia um cartão onde estava escrito com enormes letras vermelhas:

"_**Feliz aniversário Sakura-chan! Quer casar comigo?"**_

O tic em seu olho voltou. O que estava acontecendo naquela vila afinal de contas? E porque todo o público masculino de Konoha resolveu assediar sua ex-companheira de equipe?

Voltou a olhar para aquele grupo de infelizes e logo que leu o escrito no cartão se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. O assédio pela sua companheira estava afetando-o de tal maneira que ele ficou até lento das idéias.

Como não se lembrou do aniversário da kunoichi? Mas logo se lembrou que ela havia saído em missão – ou pelo menos isso era o que pensava – Então, o que aquele bando de abusados estava fazendo na sala da Hokage?

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou tentando disfarçar a raiva que sentia toda vez que botava os olhos naquele cartão.

- Todo ano é a mesma coisa! Estou pensado seriamente em mandar Sakura de vez pra Suna! Não aguento mais esses pivetes invadindo meu escritório atrás de Sakura!

- Hn. – Um grunhido ficou preso na garganta de Sasuke.

- Ok, deixem os relatórios e levem esses infelizes da minha sala!

Sasuke deixou um amontoado de folhas sobre a mesa, maneou a cabeça na direção em que os rapazes desacordados estavam numa ordem silenciosa para que o restante de seu time se livrasse daquela meia dúzia de folgados. Se ele mesmo fosse se livrar daquela corja, ninguém encontraria nem mesmo um fio de cabelo deles.

**..::oOo::..**

Estava a caminho de sua casa, seu mau-humor chegava a níveis alarmantes. Uma aura assassina se fazia presente sobre si, queria poder entender o que estava acontecendo com ele mesmo. Detestava perder o controle de alguma coisa, ainda mais se fosse o controle sobre si mesmo.

- Sasuke-kun! Espera, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa! – Gritou a loira que se aproximava dele.

- Que é? – Não estava muito a fim de ouvir a conversa de Ino. Pra falar a verdade, nunca esteve a fim nem de ouvir a voz da garota. Ela só perdia pra Karin, que tinha a voz mais esganiçada de todo o mundo shinobi. Tinha que concordar com Suigetsu, Karin tinha a voz de uma hiena com tuberculose.

- Você viu a Sakura? Ela sumiu... Não sabemos onde ela possa estar! Todos esta-

- Não! Eu não a vi! – Cortou-a, podia ter dito que se encontrou com ela mais cedo, mas algo lhe disse para não dar essa dica para a loira.

- Ok então! Tchauzinho Sasuke-kun!

Agradeceu à Kami por não ter que prolongar aquela conversa.

Não chegou a dar dois passos e logo outra loira interrompeu seu caminho parando a sua frente, colocou o grande leque no chão e foi logo perguntando:

- Viu a Sakura?

-Não.

-...

A garota sumiu do mesmo jeito que apareceu. Mas diferente da primeira vez, não chegou nem a levantar o pé para dar o primeiro passo, dessa vez, Hinata e Tenten o abordaram:

- Sa-sasuke-sa-san, vo-você v-viu-

- Ai caraca! Sasuke, você viu a Sakura?

Dessa vez ele respirou fundo, contou mentalmente até dez, respirou fundo mais uma vez e respondeu:

- Não.

- Ok, obrigada! Vamos Hinata!

Tenten saiu arrastando a herdeira Hyuuga. Sasuke se perguntava se aquilo era alguma brincadeira de mau gosto. Porque se fosse, o infeliz que estava por trás daquilo iria conhecer o inferno na Terra.

Dessa vez conseguiu caminhar por mais quinze minutos, antes de ser abordado pela besta verde de Konoha, mais conhecida por Rock Lee.

- Yo Sasuke-san! Eu gostaria de perguntar se você sabe onde está a mais bela flor já nascida, o presente de Kami aos homens, o mais formoso ser já criado, a própria perfeição em pessoa, a-

- Lee. – Quase avançou em cima do sobrancelhudo. Não estava aguentando todo aquele falatório, ainda mais que era de Sakura que ele falava – Obviamente.

- Como eu ia dizendo, você viu a Sakura-san?

- Não! – Dessa vez falou mais alto.

- O que será que aconteceu com a minha doce flor? Espere por mim Sakura-san! A besta verde de Konoha irá te salvar!

E logo após fazer uma pose um tanto quanto comprometedora, desapareceu numa carreira, levantando poeira para tudo que era lugar.

Ainda observando o rastro que Lee deixou, sentiu uma coisa áspera e molhada passar por sua mão, ao virar-se, deu de cara com o enorme Akamaru. Por cima dele, Kiba apoiava-se sobre a cabeça do cão.

- E ai Sasuke, viu a Sakura?

- Não! Eu. Não. Vi. A. Sakura!

- Valeu! – E logo sumiu do mesmo jeito que apareceu.

De longe viu uma cabeleira vermelha se aproximando junto com outra pessoa.

- Uchiha.

- Hn.

- Sasuke, você viu a Sakura?

- O que vocês querem com ela?

- Não é da sua conta! – Respondeu o ruivo.

- Então nesse caso, eu não a vi. – Respondeu fitando o ruivo com raiva evidente nos olhos. O que era aquilo? Até o Kazekage saiu de sua toca a procura de Sakura?

- Não ligue pra ele, Sasuke, então você viu a Sakura? – Perguntou mais uma vez Kankurou.

- Eu já disse. Eu não a vi!

- Tudo bem então.

E ambos sumiram em uma nuvem de fumaça, mas logo uma nuvem de insetos se fez presente e dela, Shino apareceu.

- Eu ouvi sua conversa e as regras dizem que é errado mentir.

- E essas regras não dizem que é errado ouvir a conversa dos outros?

- Tem razão. As regras dizem que é errado.

- Hn.

- Mas mesmo assim, eu quero saber: Você viu a Sakura?

- Eu já disse: Eu não vi a Sakura! – Sua paciência estava mesmo se esgotando, tinha até deixado de ser monossilábico.

- Mas as regras dizem que-

- Vá à merda com suas regras!

Se ele ainda fizesse uso do selo amaldiçoado, há essa hora, já estaria no nível 2. E dessa vez quem sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça foi Sasuke.

Estava tentando se acalmar um pouco, mas logo adiante, encontrou-se com seu antigo sensei da Academia – Iruka – juntamente com Sai, seu pseudo-substituto.

- Olá Sasuke!

-...

- Viu a feiosa?

Dessa vez nem se dignou a responder. Virou-se e refez seu caminho para o distrito Uchiha. Os outros dois ninjas nem se abalaram e continuaram com a busca.

**..::oOo::..**

Não acreditou no que viu a seguir; Kakashi estava arrastando dois shinobis pelos braços, esses pareciam estar totalmente embriagados.

- Yo, Sasuke! – E Sasuke percebeu que Yamato e Genma não eram os únicos a estarem bêbados, assim que um sonoro soluço escapou pelos lábios de Kakashi. Provavelmente, seu antigo sensei era o único que ainda conseguia ficar de pé.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o único sóbrio dos quatro presentes.

- Sacomé né? Como é aniversário da bela Sakura-chan... – Genma soltou um suspiro apaixonado, Sasuke o fuzilou com os olhos, se o rapaz estivesse sóbrio, teria corrido. – Resolvemos comemorar. E como ela desapareceu, resolvemos comemorar do mesmo jeito! Hehe... Mas ainda espero encontrá-la para comemorarmos sozinhos, afinal, a partir de hoje ela é maior de idade! – Genma começou a rir feito um condenado e logo depois, chorava feito uma criança, falando coisas desconexas como: _Sakura eu te amo... Esqueça o pivete Uchiha e venha ficar com um homem de verdade... _E isso tudo na presença do próprio Sasuke, que o olhava imaginando várias formas de matá-lo. Kakashi, muito diferente de Genma, mesmo bêbado, sabia quando estava correndo risco de vida e logo desapareceu da vista do Uchiha mais novo levando consigo os outros dois shinobis.

- Ei, Uchiha!

- Hn, Hyuuga.

- Sabe onde está a Sakura?

- O que você quer com ela?

- Pra quê você quer saber?

- Não interessa!

- Isso tudo é ciúmes?

-...

- Sabe, você deveria tomar mais cuidado... Tem muitos shinobis atrás dela...

-...

- E do jeito que as coisas andam até mesmo o Kasekage vai se candidatar a pretendente dela.

- Não sabia que gostava de fofocas, Hyuuga. – Debochou o Uchiha.

- E eu não sabia que você era tão lerdo, Uchiha. – Debochou também o Hyuuga.

Encararam-se mortalmente, quem os visse daquele jeito, pensariam que eram duas estátuas. O Hyuuga logo abandonou sua carranca e resolveu sair dali, afinal, estava na cara que mesmo que Sasuke tivesse visto a Haruno, ele não contaria.

De olhos fechados, Sasuke fez uma prece. Pediu mais paciência, suspeitava que carbonizaria o próximo que aparecesse à sua frente.

E eis que por coincidência – ou azar mesmo – quem apareceu na sua frente não foi ninguém menos que Naruto.

- Teme! Você viu a Sa-

- Katoon! Gokakyuu no Jutsu!

**..::oOo::..**

- Você não vai se desculpar não, seu teme desgraçado? !

- Não.

- Porque fez aquilo?

-...

- Argh!

- Naruto... – Não queria parecer curioso, mas o fato era que realmente estava.

- Quê?

- Por que todo mundo está procurando a Sakura?

- Ora, porque é aniversário dela!

- Eu sei sua anta!

- Então pra quê perguntou? – O loiro estava visivelmente confuso.

- Esquece... Como que, até você não sabe onde ela está?

- Ora, porque todo ano é assim! Chega o aniversário dela e o fã clube começa a azucrinar a vida dela. Ela sai da vila e só volta depois de uma semana. Ela não conta pra gente nem pra obaa-san, porque eles ficam nos seguindo pensando que sabemos onde ela está. E é isso, eu acho... – Disse a última frase coçando a cabeça, tentando se lembrar de algo mais. – Aonde você vai? – perguntou quando o viu se levantar.

- Dar uma volta...

Naruto observou Sasuke ir em direção aos portões de Konoha, um largo sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto.

- É porca, parece que seu plano está dando certo...

Estava naquela caminhada há pouco tempo, mas desde o momento que deixou Naruto para trás, sabia que estava sendo seguido, o que aquele bando de idiotas estava pensando afinal? Que ele, sendo um dos mais habilidosos ninjas de Konoha não fosse perceber a aproximação deles?

- O que vocês querem? – Perguntou ainda de costas para seus _"inimigos"_.

- Você pode nos dizer onde está a Sakura-chan? – Perguntou um dos rapazes.

- Não.

- Vou refazer a pergunta e espero que você não tente me enrolar como fez com os outros. – O que diabos era aquilo? Sasuke apenas deu seu típico sorriso e num piscar de olhos, o grupo estava totalmente inconsciente, restando de pé apenas o rapaz que o questionou.

- Eu tenho uma proposta melhor. Você e seu grupinho nunca mais chegam perto da Sakura e _talvez_ eu os deixe vivos ou vocês continuam correndo atrás dela e eu caço um por um e digamos que a cabeça de vocês daria uma bela decoração. – Sua voz soou calma, mas tremendamente ameaçadora.

- E-eu te-tenho uma missão daqui a pouco... Pre-preciso ir... – Mal terminou de falar e já estava a quilômetros de distância de Sasuke e esse somente voltou a fazer seu caminho.

Enquanto pulava atravessava a floresta, tentava pensar em uma desculpa para falar a rosada quando a encontrasse, afinal, o que ele estava fazendo era o mesmo que seu grupo de perseguidores – caçando-a.

**..::oOo::..**

Mais de uma hora de _caminha _depois, ele dizia a si mesmo que só iria dar uma mão na missão, caso ela precisasse, não tinha nada a ver com o bando de homens perseguindo-a, nem foi por isso que _correu _sobre os galhos da árvore, era apenas porque seria mais rápido.

Parou com sua caçada – quer dizer, busca – quando sentiu um chakara muito familiar, olhou ao redor, agora que tinha parado, percebeu que estava num campo de cerejeiras – muito típico dela – pensou. Concentrou-se mais no chakara, o seguiu, olhou em volta mais uma vez e como se estivesse camuflada, reconheceu a cascata de cabelos rosados que pendiam sobre um galho de uma das árvores. Sorriu. Ao que parecia, ela não tinha notado-o ainda, estava deitada no galho, suas pernas cruzadas e elevadas sobre o tronco da árvore, suas mãos estavam cruzadas em cima da barriga.

- Fugindo de algo, Sakura?

A kunoichi quase caiu do galho, afinal, o que Sasuke estava fazendo ali?

- Sa-Sasuke-kun?

- Você ainda está dormindo, Sakura? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Quem foi que disse que eu estava dormindo?

- Então no seu caso, é desatenção mesmo...

- Ou vai ver você está cansado demais por uma missão rank-B e seu chakara está esgotado a ponto de eu, uma ninja médica não poder senti-lo. Sabe Sasuke-kun, como médica, mas principalmente como amiga, eu te aconselho a pegar mais leve com as missões! Deixa isso para os mais velhos e experientes, tipo, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, o Genma-

- E desde quando o Genma é exemplo? – Praticamente vociferou, pois só de ouvir o nome do rapaz, Sasuke se lembrou do incidente de mais cedo, o que acentuou um pouco sua rixa com o sujeito.

- Ele é um bom shinobi... – Deu de ombros – E por que você tá todo nervosinho? – Perguntou ainda sem descer do galho.

- Não é nada! E você, porque está aqui?

- Digamos que se eu ficasse, muitos narizes seriam arrebentados e por consequência, eu teria que curá-los, então resolvi me isolar por um tempo, até a poeira baixar...

- Isso tudo por causa do seu fã clube? – Praticamente cuspiu a última palavra.

- É... Então o que você está fazendo aqui?

A primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente foi: _te caçar e garantir que você estivesse sozinha. _Franziu o cenho, de onde veio esse pensamento? Como demorou a responder e enquanto tentava entender o que estava errado consigo mesmo, nem viu quando Sakura desceu da árvore e pulou para seu lado, somente quando sentiu uma mão macia tocar-lhe a testa é que caiu a ficha.

- Sasuke-kun? Você está bem? Estava fazendo umas caretas... – Ainda estava com a mão sobre a testa do rapaz, este por sua vez, corou com o ato de sua ex-companheira – Agora você está vermelho! Tem certeza que está bem? Vamos, eu volto com você até Konoha. – Agarrou-lhe a mão e tento puxá-lo, ficou no mesmo lugar, por resistência do moreno, olhou intrigada para ele, que mirava algo mais interessante no chão. Tentou soltar sua mão, percebendo mais resistência também por parte do moreno, que não queria desfazer o contato.

- Sasuke-kun?

-...

- Sasuke, voc-

- Eu não quero que você chegue perto daquele bando de idiotas está bem, Sakura? Muito menos perto do Genma!

Sakura sorriu, agora tinha entendido o motivo de Sasuke estar olhando para o chão, depois de dizer aquilo, sua face ficou tão ou mais corada que a de Hinata quando fica perto de Naruto. Entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele e se aproximou, com a mão livre, virou o rosto dele para que a olhasse, aproximou seu rosto ao dele, fechou os olhos e o Uchiha logo a imitou, dessa vez também inclinando a cabeça para poder tocar seus lábios com os da rosada, num beijo simples, mas cheio de significados para ambos. Separaram-se, agora o rubor enfeitava a face dos dois, ela logo sorriu, agarrou-o pelo pescoço e ele passou os braços ao redor da fina cintura de Sakura e ainda sem desfazer o abraço, murmurou em seu ouvido:

- E também não quero que saia por ai dando _beijinho_ no Suigetsu em forma de agradecimento.

- Nee, Sasuke-kun, não se preocupe. Agora eu tenho você pra me salvar e receber quantos beijinhos quiser!

Sakura se afastou em tempo de ver uma dos raros sorrisos de Sasuke, mas logo voltou a se aproximar para receber outro beijo do Uchiha.

Ao longe, um grupo de shinobis tentava segurar o riso e um Genma um tanto alterado, não só pela bebida, como também pela cena que se desenrolava à sua frente.

- É Ino-porca, parece que o plano _Sasuke de presente _deu certo, né?

- E eu não sei! Eu sou mesmo um GÊNIO!

- Eu ainda preferia dar o bloquinho de vale-rámen!

- Cala a boca, Naruto! – Falou em uníssono o grupo.

- Dattebayouuu!

.

.

.

.

_**Owari...**_

.

.

.

.

**Momento **_**"Olha eu aqui" **_**on**

Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy people! XD

Como vão?

Essa fic era pra ser postada no dia do aniversário da Sakura, mas tipo, eu não consegui terminar... .

(alguém fala ao fundo: _novidade...)_

Quem disse isso? Õ.õ

Enfim, essa foi mais uma tentativa de comédia. Espero que tenham gostado. XP

Vou tentar postar uma do aniversário do Sasuke no dia certo, viu? Já estou até pensando no tema, acho que já é um progresso... né? =B

Bom, mais uma vez, eu espero que gostem dessa fic e não se esqueçam de mandar reviews falando o que acharam, podem elogiar, criticar (no bom sentido), esculhambar... Mentira, não esculhamba não senão eu choro. T_T

É isso, obrigada a todos que tirarem um tempinho pra ler!

Bjoks

Até...

_(autora ao fundo: cadê o sinal de "mais" desse note book? Ai casseta! ! Cadê o sinal de mais? Eu quero escrever "Até +!" Ih, achei... xP)_

**Momento **_**"Olha eu aqui" **_**off**

(o mesmo alguém ao fundo: _Graças a Deus!)_


End file.
